An Irish Castle Tale
by AlwaysBeMine
Summary: Strange events in Martha's life makes her fear for her life but the help of a fearless detective everything changes. Will it for the better or the worst?
1. Chapter 1

Beckett woke up by ringing of her phone. The ID caller, it's Martha.

'Beckett.''

"Morning Kate, sorry about waking you this early in the morning."

Beckett sat herself up against the wooden Dashboard.

"It's okay, Martha. What's wrong?"

Martha sighed as she looked around to spot Castle if he was around. She spoke softy.

"I think someone wants… wants me dead, Kate."

Beckett held her breath without realizing it then breath out.

"Oh my god, are you alright? Did u call the police about it, Martha?"

There was a deep silence on either end of the line.

"I'm fine, darling. I didn't… I just… thought I'd call you instead. I don't want Richard to get worried."

Beckett sighed deeply.

"Glad you did. I understand you don't want him to get worried, Martha."

Martha smiled on the other end of the line.

You want me to go undercover?"

"I'd like that very much but if you can't, darling. I understand that too."

In the background Beckett heard Castle's voice.

_"Morning mother, whom on line?"_

_Morning Richard, my boyfriend from LA."_

Beckett giggled softy but Martha could hear her. Castle was shocked by what he was hearing. He went to his office.

"Kate, you still there?"

Beckett took a breath in and out again.

"Yeah, I'm. I must tell Captain Gates first about what happened."

" 'Kay, thanks darling."

"Your welcome, Martha."

Martha sighed this time in relief.

"Bye. Have a lovely day, darling."

"You too, Martha. I'll call you later. Bye."

Martha ended the call. Castle went to the kitchen to get some breakfast but instead found a photo of Beckett on the fridge.

"Richard."

Martha went from the dinning room over to the kitchen to Castle.

"Oh…"

Martha saw him holding the photo and swore that she could see heart ache all over again across his face.

"Richard, Seriously go over there and tell her that you love her again."

Richard shallow loudly.

"Mother… Beckett and I, aren't, talking terms at the moment."

She raised her eyebrows.

"She still cares about what you think of her and that means she don't want to break either of your hearts, Richard."

The loft phone rang.

"Martha Rogers here."

"Hi Martha, I met with the Captain. I can go undercover with one rule, Martha."

Martha walked to the window.

"Name it.'

Beckett took a deep thought before she spoke.

"Well, no one can know about this at all. That includes family and friends, okay?"

" 'Kay, I promise I won't tell a soul."

Beckett smiled.

'I will meet you at the coffee shop, today. That's where I will tell you what is going happened, Martha."

"I'm leaving the loft now to be there for 10. Can't wait to see you, darling. Bye."

"I can't wait too. Bye, Martha."

Kate is already at the coffee shop and is waiting for Martha. She has bought her a cup of coffee. She sees Martha strut her stuff and she walks into the coffee shop.

"Kate darling" Martha paused. "Thank you for seeing me I'm sure you have better and more important police work to be dealing with" she says to Kate.

"Oh Martha your tone on the phone had me very worried. What is this all about?"

"Well two days ago I was walking home from theatre practise it was about 10pm when I heard a noise in the alley so I went to investigate."

Martha paused again. "I think that's were Richard gets it from she said with a playful laugh. " "well I saw something horrible "

"What was it, Martha? "Kate said with a worried look on her face.

"I saw a man and a woman and they were arguing, I mean going at it like cat and dog fight it was terrible, I didn't hear what they were arguing about but I did hear the man's accent. It was an Irish accent very cute I must add," Martha continued. "Well they were still fighting when the man took out a gun and shot her."

"He shot her Kate" said in a hush voice. "Yes he just shot the poor woman and he saw me, he saw me Kate and now I fear for my life and I don't want Richard to know about it. He would be very upset and he doesn't need that right now."

"Wait, you said the alley? Is it the alley on third and Lex," she said to Martha.

"Yes the very one, Kate" Martha said surprised.

"We have been working that very homicide the victim was also Irish her name was Emer O'Brien and her husband William O'Brien. She had no kids but the husband said Emer wanted them."

Just then a gun fire was heard and Kate grabbed Martha down and said to everyone in the coffee shop everyone stay down **" I'm NYPD just stay down"** Kate crawled across the floor and peaked up to see if she could see were the shot came from.

No one was in sight only a black SVU screeching away from the coffee shop.

Kate went back to Martha and told her that she would have to go into police protection until the man she saw in the alley was in custody, Martha agreed to the plan but the one thing that had to be done was not what she wanted to happen.

Kate made it clear that Castle had to be told what had happened that day. Martha agreed to it but she was also upset that she would be getting her son involved in this. Martha went back home with Kate when Castle came to the door.

"Kate, mother what have you two been up too?"

"Oh Richard I didn't want to tell you this but the other night on the way home back from theatre practise. I saw something, something horrible that I wish I had not.

I witnessed ... aaaaaa…"

Kate cut in as she saw Martha was in no state to carry on the conversation.

"Castle, Martha witnessed a murder, the one we are currently investigating at the moment the Irish one remember it?" she said to him.

"Ya Beckett I do."

"Well, the suspect saw Martha flee the scene and now is after her. We met up at the coffee shop today as she called me earlier today to meet up and talk."

"LA boyfriend mother really?" Castle said sarcastically to her.

"Well, we were there when a shot was fired through the window luckily no one was hurt but Martha has been like a shaken leaf since then so I said we put her into police protection and she agreed to it. I hope you will agree too."

"Ya Beckett I do agree I also want to help catch 'this son of a bitch' no one hurts my mother!"

"Ok Castle, I will ring Gates now and tell her that we need a police escort for the night I will stay the night if you want me to if you feel that a detective is needed" she said with a cheeky smile.

Castle agreed to let Beckett stay but not for him but Martha.

Kate went home and got a few bits and pieces for the night at Castles loft. When Kate arrived back at Castles loft the police escort was outside the door it was Ryan. He told Beckett that he would never let anything happen on his watch and Beckett went in.

Martha made up the couch as Castle was writing in the office he saw Beckett and waved and Martha said "night darling and thank you for everything your doing." Kate smiled at her and said your welcome and Kate went off to sleep.

At the precinct Gates was on the phone and Castle and Beckett were looking at the murder board, "What is the connection to the Irish victims?" Beckett said to herself as Castle was wondering about his mother's safety.

* * *

_**Thank u for writing this ch. with me, my writing partner and friend.**_

**_castlefan14 and I, Always Be Mine,_ don't own ABC Castle. **

**Please what you think of the story? Where do you think it will end up going? pleaze leave reviews**

_x Always Be Mine and castlefan14 x_


	2. Chapter 2

_Our apologies for the delay of this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D 3_

* * *

Gates told Castle and Beckett to go home and come in fresh the next day as they were too tired to think straight and so they left together. At 5:00am in the morning, Castle got of bed and went to the kitchen. As Castle had thought that no one would be up this early he grabbed some Orange juice out of the fridge.

He sat down on a stool at the kitchen counter. He looked back and saw a peaceful Beckett sleeping on the couch.

_'She is so cute when she sleeps like that,' he thought._

He started to think about what happened to his mother on that night and that morning with Beckett. Next thing, he knew he was seeing some sunlight sneaking through the windows by the couch. He came back to earth and checked the time on his Iphone.

It was almost 7.00am well it was 6.55. Castle looked over at Beckett who wasn't up yet so he went around the kitchen counter to get breakfast sorted out. Beckett woke up by the banging and crashing going on. About 20 minutes later she sat up on the couch and did some stretches. She could hear bones clicking everywhere in her body.

Castle began to sing Heart Vacancy by The Wanted. It made her look around to face him. All she kept thinking to herself was not the song but what he was wearing.

_'He's really half naked?' she thought blushing._

Beckett got up from the couch when she saw Martha walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Martha… How well did you sleep?"

"Good morning, Kate… I didn't sleep well."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Martha. Looks like Castle made a delicious breakfast."

Marta nodded at Beckett as they both walked towards the kitchen. Beckett sat down on one of the stools and took a sneak of his half nakedness without being caught by either of them. Castle was nearly done with cooking when Martha spoke.

"Richard you know there are women here?" Castle looked at Beckett and back to Martha in confusion.

"Yes I do, mother. Why?"

"You know that you are half naked, right?"

He stopped what he was doing. He took a step back to look up and down at himself and back to Martha. He was only wearing boxers and Castle soon lifted his strong arms over his muscular chest. Beckett bit her lip to keep her laugher in as he left the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about Richard being half naked, Kate."

Beckett stood up from the stool to make coffee from the coffee machine. She turned around and spoke.

"It's okay, Martha. The loft is his and I'm sure that he just forgot we both were here." They giggle.

Beckett's phone rang and Beckett answered it. Martha excused herself from the kitchen.

"It was Gates, she said that Ryan and Esposito found a lead and that I should get to the precinct ASAP."

With that news Kate took one more gulp of coffee and headed to the door.

"Tell Castle when he's ready to come to the precinct thanks Martha" Kate said.

* * *

Kate came rushing into the 12th as if running for her life, she so desperately wanted some good news on this case and it was Ryan who gave her the news she really wanted to hear.

"So, we were canvassing the area where the Irish couple were and it turned out there were security cameras in the area and we got a good look of the shooter" he said.

'It's Paddy Murphy' Beckett exclaimed when she saw the photograph. The photograph was blown up to see it more clearly.

"Yes" Ryan said.

"And we know exactly where he is now" Esposito said as he came over to the murder board.

"Let me guess he's in New York in hiding" Beckett said.

"Not even close he's way outside our jurisdiction now."

Beckett was shocked when she heard this.

"Then where the hell is he" she said annoyed by the fact.

Esposito then told her that he had flown back to Ireland. Checked his credit details and said he left the day after the murder.

"Son of a bitch". Gates was listening in to the conversation as well. "I'll go call the Irish police and see if I can put detective Beckett on a plane to Ireland to catch this smug Bastard one way or another. I want him in cuffs at the end of the day".

Just as Gates went into her office Castle stepped off the elevator carrying the usual, two cups of coffee.

"What did I miss?" he asked Ryan as he gave Beckett the coffee. Beckett went off into gates office.

"Well it looks like Paddy Murphy flew the coop and is back in Ireland and Gates is on the phone to the Irish guards now and Beckett is waiting to here what is going to happen from Gates."

Beckett came out of Gates office and said that she was going to Ireland undercover as married women.

"Castle, would you like to come with me and be my plus one" she asked.

He was shocked that she even thought of asking him especially since the **'I Love You'** and not talking much lately but he saw this opportunity as a way of heeling old wounds and maybe more...


End file.
